


Has to be seen to be believed

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Pretty much.
Relationships: The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan
Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120712
Kudos: 1





	Has to be seen to be believed

Our story starts outside of the Gryffindor common room. Bernie who once guarded this passage herself and was referred to as "the Fat Lady" has returned to the castle in her new human form to talk to the portrait currently guarding the passage, her old friend Violet.

Violet gasped. "Is that really you, Bern?"

Bernie smiled. "In the flesh."

Violet said, "I had no idea the rumours about you becoming a human were true."

Bernie asked, "What rumours?"

Violet told her, "That Hufflepuff student you often talked about, Macduff or whatever his name is has been saying such stories about how he managed to find a spell to turn a potion into a drawing which turned you human and, well, here you are."

Bernie chuckled. "Macmillan, his name is Ernie Macmillan."

Violet replied, "Yes, him."

Bernie beamed, "Well, the rumours are true because he did do that."

Violet muttered, "But how is this even possible?"

Bernie responded, "Trust me, Vi, the specifics are far too complicated to explain to you."

Violet sighed. "Here I thought we were best friends, Bern..."

Bernie rolled her eyes. "Oh, very well, but I'll only stay until a student needs in or out."

Violet grinned. "Deal."


End file.
